Hinamori Amu-chan
by Himeno-chama
Summary: Hinamori Amu moves into Ikuto's home after refusing to relocate. Each day is filled with excitement as she adapts to her new lifestyle. Feelings are made known, while others are shattered.
1. Chapter 1

**Hinamori Amu-chan**

**Summary: **Hinamori Amu moves into Ikuto's home after refusing to relocate. Each day is filled with excitement as she adapts to her new lifestyle. Feelings are made known, while others are shattered.

* * *

**Main Characters:**

Hinamori Amu: the heroine of the story. She moves in with Ikuto after finding out that her mother is planning to follow her hobby in America.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: a hot and sexy children doctor. He has strong feelings for Amu but refuses to act upon them.

Tsukiyomi Atsune: Ikuto's daughter. She inherited her father's mischievous side and her aunt's feisty side. She loves to sing.

Tsukiyomi (Hoshina) Utau: Ikuto's younger and only sister who's an up and coming idol. Her dedication to both school and work molds her into a well-respected young lady.

**Supporting Characters:**

Souma Kuukai: Utau's energetic boyfriend. Whenever possible, they will have a ramen showdown. So far, he's undefeated.

Hotori Tadase: sweet guy whose smile makes both young and old swoon. He has feelings for Amu but is too shy to act upon it.

Fujisaki Nagihiko: Amu's closest friend. People think they are dating and look together.

Mashiro Rima: a petite who resembles a porcelain doll. She constantly receives love letters in her locker.

Sanjo Kairi: a very smart and kind hearted person.

Yuiki Yaya: a hyper candy-holic. She's head over heel in love with Kari.

* * *

**Chapter one**

She stood before a house that resembles a mansion in every which way. The red paint that outlined the corners and windows of the house left her in awe. She took a step forward and opened the metal gate. The luscious green grass separated by a brick pathway causes her cheeks to turn red.

She stood on the wooden porch, facing the main glass door. She wiped her eyes dry and then pats her cheeks before taking a step forward and pushing the doorbell. Her heart paced up as she waited with her head hung, for the owner to reveal himself.

"Amu?"

Amu's ears perked. She slowly stood up straight and looked at the person standing before her. Before she could reply, her face turn beet red. She covered her eyes and turn away from him. "Geez Ikuto, must you always answer your door shirtless."

Ikuto chuckled. "Sorry about that." He moves to the side and ushered her in. He locks the door after and followed her down the wooden hallway towards the living room. "So, what bring you here? Utau's out and she took Atsune too."

Amu stood at the entrance of the living room. Her body shook as she softly began to sob. She turned around and looked up at him with teary eyes. His royal blue eyes widened as she dropped to the floor and bawled.

His heart beats nervously against his ribcage. He stooped down and placed his hands on her shoulder. In a panicking voice, he asked. "Amu, what happened?"

"Ikuto, I don't want to move."

"Eh."

She tackled down onto the floor and buried her face in his bare chest. In a muffled, cracked voice she continued. "I don't want to move to America. I want to stay here… with you and Utau and Atsune-chan."

_Amu, I don't know what you just said. _He placed one hand on her lower back and the other patting her pink hair. With a smile he said, "Amu, let's move to the living room and talk okay."

She nodded her head.

* * *

Ikuto sat down with his arms and legs crossed on one end of the two person black leather couch that faced the flat screen television on the white wall. He released a relieved sigh. "I see. So, when is she planning on leaving?"

"In the morning," she replied softly. After hearing him release another sigh, she looked up with pleading eyes. "Ikuto please let me stay here. I promise I won't be a burden. I will get a job and help with rent and I will even-"

"Amu," interjected Ikuto. He cupped her cheek with his hands and looked into her honey colored eyes, seriously. "I don't have a problem with you staying here for free. But… what about your mother… I am sure she will be lonely without you."

Amu cast her eyes to the side and whispered. "But… I want to stay here with you."

Ikuto sighed for the third time that evening. He released her and ran his fingers through his messy midnight blue hair. He stood up, smiling. "Okay. Let's go talk to your mother."

Her face brightened up. She stood up, only to lose her balance as everything around her fades out.

* * *

"Papa! Atsune is back!"

Ikuto looks up from the stack of papers in his hands and towards the living room entrance as the sound of footsteps gets nearer. He smiled happily. "Welcome back baby girl. Did you have fun?"

Atsune ran over and jumped into his arms, causing the paper he was holding to scatter on the floor. Her eyes beamed with excitement as she hurriedly tells him everything that happened. "… and… and then…"

"Ikuto."

Ikuto looked up and spotted his sister who just walked in. He watched as she tiredly made her way towards the one person sofa adjacent of him. He spoke. "Tired?"

She leaned back on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. "Kuukai and Atsune made me rode every ride at the amusement." She sat up straight and looked at him upon remembering a pair of guest shoes as she entered the house. "Do we have a guest?"

"Amu."

Utau face lit up. She jumped to her feet excitedly. "Amu is here? Where is she?"

As Ikuto sat Astune down beside him and leaned forward, picking up the scattered papers. He answered. "Sleeping in my room."

Utau snickered.

Ikuto looked up at her. "What are you grinning about?"

"So~" replied Utau in a sing-song voice. "That's why you wanted me to take Atsune with me. You wanted no interruption while making a move on Amu huh?"

Ikuto blushed.

Atsune tugged on her father shirt and asked in a cute innocent voice. "What is 'making a move' mean?"

Ikuto shot his sister an angry glare as she skipped out the room, merrily. He turned back his attention to his daughter who was still tugging at him. He smiled. "I will tell you when you get older."

She puffed up her cheeks.

Ikuto ruffled her dark blue hair. "Do you want to come with me to check up on Amu?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Amu slowly opened her eyes and sat up in the middle of a king size bed. She let out a yawned as her eyes slowly adjusted to the almost dark room. She scanned the room and then blushed madly as reality hit it.

_I am in Ikuto's room… on his bed…_

Knock! Knock!

She came to and turned her attention towards the door. "Come in."

The door opened, revealing Ikuto and, a very happy Atsune. Atsune released her father's hand and made her way towards the bed. She jumped on it and tackled Amu down. "Onee-chan!"

"Hello Atsune-chan."

Ikuto walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. He looked at them and smiled before saying. "Amu, I spoke with your mother and she's okay with it." He then fished into his pocket and pulled out a letter and hand it to her.

"What's this?" she asked as she received the letter.

"From your mother."

Both Ikuto and Atsune, who was now sitting on his lap, watched as Amu opened the letter and began reading it. They noticed how she smiled brightly and then the tears that were threatening to fall. Ikuto opened his mouth and said. "I put your belongings in Utau's room. I hope you don't mind rooming with her."

Amu held letter close and nodded her head. "Ikuto, thank you so much." She leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek before jumping out of the bed and exiting the room.

"Papa?" said Atsune as she looked up at her father whose face was red as a tomato in confusion.

Ikuto came to and said to her. "From now on, Amu will be living with us okay."

Atsune nodded her head in understanding.

**End of chapter one**

* * *

**So, do you like it? I know I enjoyed writing it. Leave me a review too. See you in chapter two.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

His eyes widened. Facing him, in his bed, was none other than Amu, peacefully sleeping with her lips curve upwards. Ikuto's face turned beet red as the sleeping pinkette turned on her back with the blanket tangled around her lower half. His eyes stayed focused on her breast secured within her dark red padded bra.

Ikuto swallowed the lump that build up in his throat and then sat up in the bed, extra quietly. A few seconds later, he climbed out of the bed and then tiptoed out the room in his black boxers. He let out a yawn as he made his way into the kitchen, only to find his sister preparing breakfast.

"Morning," he greeted as he took a seat at the dining room table. The base of the table and chair were of a walnut color and the remaining of pure white. He released another yawned.

His sister, Utau walked over to where he sat and placed a cup of coffee on his table mate. She then sat down on the opposite of him and smiled. She watched as he picked up his coffee and took a sip.

"What is it?" he asked, annoyance evident in his voice, as he placed the cup back down on the table mat.

Utau narrowed her purple eyes. She cupped her cup of tea in her hands and brought it to her mouth. Before sipping she voiced. "For Amu's sake, I hope you used protection."

His face glowed red as he glared dangerously at his sister. "Unlike you dear sister, I practice self-control and besides, I don't see her that way."

"Sure you-"

"Um." Ikuto and his sister looked towards the doorway that connect the hallway and kitchen and spotted Amu, fidgeting. He shot his snickering sister an evil look.

Amu walked over to Ikuto with flushed cheeks and bowed, politely. In an embarrassed tone, she said. "Ikuto, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to sleep in your bed, I thought it was Utau's room."

Ikuto smiled brightly. "Don't worry Amu. Besides, I fell asleep on the couch."

"Really," asked Amu, standing up straight looking at him. She placed her right hand on her chest and swore. "I promise it won't happen again."

He watched as the pinkette walked past the table towards the fridge and caught his sister smirking. Through gritted teeth, he warned. "Not another word."

"Is Atsune-chan still sleeping?" asked Amu, making her way over. She sat down beside Utau with a bowl of special K cereal.

"Yeah.

* * *

Amu interrupted Utau's conversation with a loud gasped as she spotted a boy her age with waist length purple hair down the hallway at his locker. Without any warning, she dashed off at full speed and hugged the said boy, tightly.

"Nagi!"

Nagi, also known as Fujisaki Nagihiko, wrapped his arms around her with a contented smile written on his face. He whispered. "I am back, Amu-chan."

"I missed you so much," she replied as she released him.

"Hi-na-mo-ri A-mu!?"

Amu flinched in her spot. She turned around, only to gulp nervously. She clasped her hands together and bowed, apologetically. "Sorry."

"Hello Utau-chan."

Utau looked past her and smiled at Nagihiko. She walked up to him and hugged him. "Welcome back Nagihiko."

After being released, Nagihiko slammed his locker door shut and then walked down the hallway towards his first block with Amu on his right and Utau on his left.

* * *

Sitting in a circle on the school rooftop were the following people: Amu, Utau, Kuukai, Yaya, Kairi, Tadase, Rima and Nagihiko. Each with their own Bento box in their lap and in the middle, a plate of lemon meringue pie.

Amu's eyes sparkled as she peeked at Nagihiko's lunch. She watched keenly as he picked up a takoyaki with his chopsticks. Before he could pop it into his mouth, she grabbed hold of his hand and brought the delicious bite size into her mouth.

She moaned in ecstasy. "Yummy~"

Everyone sweatdropped.

Tadase, also known as, Hotori Tadase glanced at the pinkette with tinged cheeks. He opened his mouth and said. "Hinamori-san?"

Amu looked over at the blonde hair, ruby red eyes boy, smiling. "Hm?"

Tadase cheeks reddened as everyone around him paid close attention to him. In a soft voice he replied. "I was wondering if-"

"Tadase-kun," interrupted Amu. She pointed towards him and asked in a worried tone. "Your face… it's getting really red. Are you feeling ok?"

"Eh?"

Utau and Nagihiko then whispered simultaneously. "Is there a limit to how dense you can get?"

The pinkette puffed up her cheeks.

* * *

"Amu!"

Amu stopped in her tracks and looked back at the school building. She turned around and smiled at Utau and Kuukai, who were coming towards her, hand in hand. When they reached her, she asked. "What's up?"

"Can you pick up Atsune on your way home?"

"Sure," replied Amu.

Souma Kuukai then added. "Thanks Hinamori." Then he dashed off with his girlfriend out the school property and towards the right.

"Wait for me Amu-chan."

"Hey Nagi."

* * *

Atsune stopped in her tracks and stared at Amu and Nagihiko as they continued forward, laughing and carrying on. She then ran up Amu and tugged on her black, pleated skirt. She asked. "Amu-oneechan, is Nagihiko-oniichan your boyfriend?"

Both Amu and Nagihiko stopped in their tracks and blushed madly. Amu then stooped down and looked into Atsune serious eyes. "Nagi is one of my very best friends."

Nagihiko nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay~" replied Atsune. She then faced forward and skipped ahead happily, leaving a confusing Amu and Nagihiko behind.

**End of chapter two.**

* * *

**I would like to thank all my viewers and reviewers. Thank you so much and I am happy that you love my story. ForsakenBeauty, YummyIchigo, and KL you will find out with time. Casper, I hope to update every week or bi-weekly. **

**Thanks once again.**


End file.
